


Good Intentions

by GloriousScumbag (Lady_Caryatid)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bad Ending, Doujinshi, Headcanon Backstory, M/M, Post-Canon, fan comic, good ending, implied past lovers to enemies, mild violence, surreal/ambiguous framing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Caryatid/pseuds/GloriousScumbag
Summary: "Beings like us, we're different. We are beyond simple 'human' and 'burnish.' Our will has always been to change the world, to lead and shape its destiny to our desires."Kray takes Lio with him to live out their fate in the stars on Omega Centauri. Lio is less than impressed with this version of Kray's perfect world.(A kraylio fan comic for the longer zine of the same name.)
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> "Miserable me! Do not fall forward, [do not] let the briars scar your thighs that are undeserving to be injured, and [do not] let me be the cause of your pain!"
> 
> -Ovid, _The Metamorphoses_ ,"Daphne and Apollo"
> 
> "Everything you ever wanted, Now it's happening, under the blossom tree"
> 
> -Carly Rae Jepsen, "Black Heart," _E•MO•TION_

**Author's Note:**

> (highly suggest "E•MO•TION" as the hypothetical Credits Music to this comic lol)
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on twitter at @tithe_to_hell. 
> 
> This comic can also be read on [tumblr](https://tithe-to-hell.tumblr.com/post/620102984964210688/good-intentions) (pw: fairyqueen if locked) and there is a free higher image quality version of this comic is also available to download [here](https://gumroad.com/l/xpJPh). if you're interested as well.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this pls drop a comment and let me know what u thought or if there was anything specific u liked as well, I'm always excited to talk about kraylio dynamics and am glad that a lot more folks have come to like it over the past year too!


End file.
